This invention relates generally to ignition systems and more particularly relates to devices for continuously indicating ignition system condition.
Proper ignition system adjustment is absolutely necessary in order to obtain good performance from an engine which is greatly affected by proper adjustment and sequencing of the breaker points in the distributor of the ignition system. For this purpose, usually highly sophisticated equipment must be attached to the ignition system to analyze the engine's performance in a shop. At present there is no simple way to provide adjustment and monitoring to maintain a high level of performance under field conditions.
In motorcycles a high level of performance is especially important. With this type of engine, distribution of electrical spark is provided by one or more sets of points being fired in a proper sequence. It is especially difficult to make adjustments on motorcycle engines under field conditions because limited space only permits carrying of a minimum number of tools.